Tatapan Horor
by revabhipraya
Summary: Perasaan Laras sejak tadi tidak enak; ada yang memperhatikannya. (LARA(S)HATI by Tupaikidal) #NulisRandom2018


**Disclaimer:** LARA(S)HATI © Tupaikidal. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Perasaan Laras sejak tadi tidak enak; ada yang memperhatikannya.

 **Tatapan Horor** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk #NulisRandom2018_

* * *

.

.

.

Laras mungkin bukan manusia paling peka sejagat raya, tapi sejak detik pertama ia dan Tara duduk bersebelahan di kantin siang itu, sang gadis merasa bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan seseorang. Tatapannya sangat tajam sampai-sampai bahu Laras terasa ditusuk-tusuk.

Yah, kantin siang itu memang ramai, jadi bukannya tidak mungkin ada yang memperhatikan Tara dan Laras. Laras sih tidak masalah diperhatikan, tapi bisa tidak yang memperhatikannya itu menipiskan aura keberadaan supaya Laras bisa makan dengan tenang? Tatapan menusuk itu membuat nafsu makan Laras hilang dalam sekejap.

"Ras? Lo gak makan?" tanya Tara yang sudah menghabiskan satu porsi mie ayamnya.

"Nggak nafsu."

"Kenapa?"

Laras merendahkan suaranya. "Dari tadi kayaknya ada yang merhatiin kita."

"Hah?" Tara mengangkat alis lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada yang kelihatan aneh baginya. "Masa, sih?"

"Beneran," lanjut Laras sebelum meminum jus jeruknya dengan sedotan. "Tapi ... kayaknya beneran ada. Mungkin sekarang udah pergi."

"Maksud lo bukan makhluk halus, 'kan?"

"Jelas bukan, lah!" sanggah Laras. Tubuhnya mendadak merinding. "Orang rame begini, kok."

Tara tertawa pendek. "Mungkin perasaan lo aja."

"Mungkin juga," balas Laras pelan. Gadis itu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. "Gue ke toilet dulu, ya."

Tara mengiakan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju toilet, perasaan ditatap tadi muncul lagi. Laras berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang, tetapi tidak ditemukannya sosok yang mencurigakan. Diam-diam dia mulai memercayai perkataan Tara bahwa makhluk yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya sama sekali bukan manusia.

Laras menertawakan dirinya dalam hati. Ada apa sih dengannya sampai merasa diperhatikan saja membuatnya takut pergi ke toilet sendiri?

Di ujung lorong, Laras berbelok menuju lorong berikutnya yang mengarah ke toilet. Ada Radi di sana, sedang duduk sambil bersandar ke tembok tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Benar-benar hanya duduk dan bengong.

"Radi!" sapa Laras dengan senyum. "Ngapain lo di sini?"

"Laras?" Buru-buru pemuda itu bangkit. Wajahnya memerah. "Lo ... lo ngapain di sini?"

"Jelas ke toilet, dong." Laras tertawa kecil. "Lo sendiri?"

"Gak ..." Radi menelan ludah. "Gak ngapa-ngapain."

Untuk beberapa saat, Radi dan Laras sama-sama diam. Laras masih memasang senyum sementara Radi justru sibuk mengalihkan wajah tapi tidak mengalihkan wajah dari menatap Laras. Sulit memang kalau sedang tidak siap dihadapkan kepada gebetan.

Laras hendak buka mulut, tetapi mendadak tatapan yang sejak tadi menusuk-nusuk punggungnya terasa lagi. Gadis itu bergidik, menoleh ke belakang tetapi lagi-lagi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa yang mencurigakan. Lagi pula, sepertinya hanya ada dia dan Radi di sekitar sana saat itu.

Takut-takut, Laras memanggil. "Radi?"

"I-iya?"

"Lo ngerasa ..." Laras menggigit bibir. Tidak yakin Radi akan percaya soal firasatnya yang sejak tadi tidak enak, Laras memutuskan untuk mengganti topik. "Ehm, lo mau nungguin sampe gue keluar dari toilet, gak? Gue lagi rada parno gak tau kenapa."

"O-oh." Radi membuang muka. "Ya udah, gue tungguin. Jangan lama-lama, Ras, bentar lagi masuk."

Wajah Laras seketika berubah cerah. "Iya!"

Cepat-cepat Laras memasuki toilet dan menyelesaikan urusannya di dalam. Begitu gadis itu keluar dan melihat Radi masih ada di sana untuk menunggunya, Laras merasa lega. Tatapan mengerikan tadi sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi, tetapi hatinya masih dirundung perasaan khawatir.

Tepat sekali, bel berbunyi.

"Makasih udah nemenin gue ya, Rad!" ucap Laras saat ia dan Radi berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Sama-sama," balas Radi. Mereka berhenti saat tiba di depan kelas Radi. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Ras."

Laras mengangguk. "Gue ke kelas dulu."

"Eh, Ras, bentar." Radi menghampiri Laras, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Laras mengernyit melihat tingkah Radi yang aneh. "Dari tadi ada yang ngikutin lo, tapi pergi pas lo udah masuk kamar mandi. Kalo bisa lo jangan ke mana-mana sendiri, ya. Cari temen."

Radi berbalik sementara Laras bergidik. Benar rupanya dugaan Tara. Sejak tadi Laras bukan diperhatikan oleh manusia.

"Ng ... Rad?"

"Ya?"

"Lo ... mau nemenin gue ke kelas dulu gak?"

Yah, bagaimana Laras tidak takut?

.

.

.

Omong-omong, sejak kapan Radi bisa melihat makhluk halus?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Apakah Radi bisa liat makhluk halus? Aku nggak tau, ini biar nambah rame aja. /g


End file.
